


Now you're moving on and you say you're alone

by animefan100



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, P5R Spoilers, catch me writing a haircut fic for goros birthday, it takes place after 2/2 specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan100/pseuds/animefan100
Summary: “Oh come on, I know how. I used to cut my own hair.”Goro looked at Akira’s hair, and the absolute mess that it always found itself in. It was endearing on Akira, but Goro highly doubted that the same look would be nearly as appealing on him.“That doesn’t actually help your case as much as you think it does.” He sighed. “Fine, you can’t be that bad.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 63





	Now you're moving on and you say you're alone

**Author's Note:**

> so i hear yall like short haired goro

“I want to cut my hair.” Goro wasn’t sure what made him change the subject so suddenly, but it was something he was thinking about for a long time. 

It took Akira by surprise though, if the look on his face was anything to go by. “Why- I mean, I support you. Isn’t it a bit late to go to a salon though?” A smirk grew on his face. 

“What? Were you planning on using a knife or something?” he teased. 

Goro stayed silent, and Akira’s face fell. “You were, weren’t you?” He almost looked insulted by the idea of Goro cutting his own hair. It was almost cute actually, Akira genuinely looked like Goro had implied the worst thing possible. 

Akira thought for a minute before his face lit up. “I'll be right back.” He ran up the stairs. Goro caught how he tripped a bit on the first stair and snorted. Akira came back down with a pair of scissors. Oh no.

“You’re not cutting my hair.”

“Oh come on, I know how. I used to cut my own hair.”

Goro looked at Akira’s hair, and the absolute mess that it always found itself in. It was endearing on Akira, but Goro highly doubted that the same look would be nearly as appealing on him. 

“That doesn’t actually help your case as much as you think it does.” He sighed. “Fine, you can’t be that bad.”

He saw the excited look in Akira’s eyes as he led Goro into Leblanc’s bathroom. He also dragged in a bar stool, which Goro was pretty sure wouldn’t go over well. He didn’t say anything though as Akira gestured for him to sit. He pulled a spray bottle out from under the sink.

He tensed. “What are you doing with that?”

Akira gave him a tired look. “Haven’t you ever had a haircut? Wet hair is easier to work with.”

“Right, I knew that. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a haircut.”

Akira sprayed his hair. It made him flinch from the cold, but he continued to stare in the mirror as he grabbed a piece of Goro’s hair with one hand and held the scissors with the other. He paused.

“Are you sure you’re ready to lose your ponytail wearing ability?” Akira was clearly teasing, but Goro failed to see how it mattered.

“It’s not like I’ll have more than a day anyways.”

Akira dropped the piece of Goro’s hair that he was holding. “Goro, I-”

“Don’t.” Goro wasn’t about to watch Akira regret his decision. “You made the right choice.”

“I still feel like I could have done something more.”

“That savior complex is going to get you killed one day.” 

Goro was tired. He wouldn’t live under some else’s control. He couldn’t accept that, no matter how much the idea of this world attracted Akira. Goro was done.

Akira tentatively grabbed another section of Goro’s hair and started working. Goro watched in the mirror as Akira sectioned off parts of his hair and cutting with ease and purpose. It reminded Goro of the calm way that Akira cut down shadows in the Metaverse, the exact same deliberate motions were there, just adapted to a different purpose. 

Another piece of his hair fell when Akira finally spoke up. “What made you want to cut your hair anyways?”

“I wanted a change.” Goro knew that was a weak answer, he never wanted change without a reason. He didn’t decide things on a whim, and Akira knew that. He frowned and it sparked Goro to continue. “Cutting hair symbolizes moving on from the past.”

Akira melted, his face grew fonder before breaking out into a smug look again. “That’s why you wanted to do it with a knife, isn’t it? You wanted your Mulan moment.”

Goro frowned. “I did not want a ‘Mulan moment’.” He would have glared at Akira if he could, but he would have to settle for glaring at Akira’s reflection instead.

“Sure.” Akira smiled and went back to cutting Goro’s hair.

As far as Goro could tell, Akira wasn’t doing too terrible of a job. He hasn’t had his hair short for years, he wasn’t used to seeing himself without his hair reaching his shoulders, or at least in a short ponytail. Eventually Akira looked satisfied with the back of his hair and turned his attention to the front. Goro couldn’t watch this. Akira had taken to blocking the mirror to properly get Goro’s bangs.

He watched the last bit of his hair fall with a sense of relief. He didn’t know why, but he felt significantly better now that this was done. It was like there was a weight lifted. It wasn’t a magical cure, he knew that, but he felt good.

Akira moved out of the way. “I told you I could do it.”

Goro looked at himself in the mirror. His hair curled around his face in a way that he was completely unused to. He didn’t hate it, Akira wasn’t lying when he said he’s cut hair before. He did hate the fact that there was hair all over himself though. Akira hadn’t done anything to cover him, and it showed. His coat was completely covered his hair. He tried to brush it off before promptly giving up.

Akira reached under the sink again and pulled it out a bottle. He handed it to Goro. According to the label, it was meant to add volume. 

“Wash your hair tonight and put this in after, it will help.”   
“Are you implying that your natural look isn’t actually natural after all?”

“Oh no, the bottle is completely full because I don’t actually need it. I promise it will help though.”

Goro gripped the bottle tightly in his hand. “I should be going now. I don’t think I have to explain how important tomorrow is.”

He left Leblanc without another word. 


End file.
